


What’s the Point of Love

by Shazampuff2k147



Category: Adventure Time, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bracco is a pathetic wretch, Bubbline, Carmilla is smitten but doesn’t want to admit it, F/F, F/M, Grumpy Carmilla, Hollstein is a mess, Human AU, Laura and PB are sisters, Laura is adorkable, Laura likes to annoy her sister, Marceline is smitten, Mattie is a supportive sister, Other, Princess Bubblegum needs to learn how to believe in love again, The Dean is a bitch, Wing person LaF, Wing woman Carmilla, Wing woman Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazampuff2k147/pseuds/Shazampuff2k147
Summary: After a terrible breakup, Bonnibel has turned cold and bitter. Things have been pretty normal as Bonnie and her sister Laura transition to college. That is until they meet their neighbours. Marceline and Bonnibel fall in love with each other but Bonnie is afraid to start another romantic relationship again especially after weeks of recovering from a break up. One problem is that she no longer believes in love and Laura is determined to change that. However, Laura is inexperienced when it comes to relationships and her own relationship is a mess. Will the two couples be able to work themselves out? Or will it be the same results again?
Relationships: Finn/Phoebe, Jake/Lady - Relationship, LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence (one sided), Princess Bubblegum/Bracco (past relationship), Princess Bubblegum/Finn (one sided), Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Flashback

Beginning of Flashback

“I hate it when I see you with other people! Why do you spend time with them when you and I are together, huh?!” asked Bracco.

“Why can’t I hang out with them? They are my friends and family. I deserve to hang out with them too!” Bonnie replied.

“Because I’m your boyfriend! As boyfriend and girlfriend, we should only be hanging out together!” 

“Are you telling me to abandon my friends and family just to only be with you?!”

“Yes!”

Bonnibel could not believe it. Her boyfriend just told her to stop hanging out with her friends. She didn’t want that to happen. She didn’t want to forget about her friends. They meant a lot to her. Before Bracco came into her life, her family raised her, took care of her and helped her with all of her problems. Her friends did the same and they were like family too. The thought of leaving them forever never crossed Bonnie’s mind when she dated Bracco. Bonnie cried like someone or something just died. Like a part of her died inside. She cried even harder covering her face. 

“Bracco. I l-love you. I’d do anything for you, but my friends and family are important to me. I am so sorry. I didn’t know you felt this way. If only I knew how to fix that, I would do it in a heartbeat,” she sobbed.

“Bonnie, I-“

“I’m not finished! Whenever we got into arguments, I thought it was just mere jealousy but it was more than that. I didn’t get it until now.”

Bracco tried to protest but was once again stopped by Bonnie.

“You just wanted me to yourself, you wanted me to be the perfect girlfriend who was always there for you 24/7 and only you. But I am not the perfect girlfriend and I can’t be with you 24/7.”

Bracco looked down at the ground. His fists balled up. He sobbed and said,

“If you loved me, you would stay.”

“I do love you, I want to stay with you and make this work I really do. But I can’t forget about my friends and family. Not even for you.”

The atmosphere changed as the wind got chillier and kids ran past them. Bracco looked into her teary eyes. They were beautiful, icy blue that always sparkled whenever she talked or laughed. Her grieving stare sent shivers down his spine as he feared for the worst and prayed to the skies above for it to not happen. Bonnie broke the awkward silence and said,

“I’m sorry,” she left.

It did happen. He prayed to the skies that Bonnie would not leave him and she did. She ran away crying. He watched in horror and cried harder. 

End of Flashback.


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Bonnie moving to college.

Laura’s POV:

“Hurry up Bonnie! We’re gonna be late!” I yell.

She and I were moving out of our house today. Sigh, I was really gonna miss this place. I saw her staring at our childhood bedroom. I remember when it was wild. There were toys everywhere, messy books lying on the ground and we didn’t care much about the mess. It was very lively. Now that we were leaving for college, the room just didn’t feel the same anymore. 

I packed all my clothes, laptop, camera and weekly bear spray my dad asked Bonnie and I to bring with us. 

We went outside the house where dad was waiting for us. He waved and yelled for us to get inside the car. Dad opened the back seat of his car for me. I put all my heavy bags in there. I saw Bonnie still staring at the house. She was so sentimental. She still is today but wouldn’t admit it. I called out to her and yelled,

“Hey, Bonnie! Can you stop staring at our house and hurry up? We’re gonna be late for our flight!”

Bonnie quickly turned around and said,

“Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Silas can’t wait!”

She placed her heavy bags in the back of the car and dad closed the lid. We all went inside the car. 

“Did you girls bring everything?” Dad asked.

“Yes, dad,” we answered in unison. 

“Are you sure? Did you bring along with you your weekly bear spray?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Good,” he said and finally started the engine.

As dad was driving, I looked outside the window and watched the cars driving to and fro in the highway. I closed the window and put on my headphones. I played “Sunflower,” by, Post Malone and listened all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my new account because my older one doesn’t work anymore. So yeah, I am pretty bad at writing stories so I wouldn’t blame you guys if you hate it.


End file.
